Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sapphire's Story
by Sonachugirl
Summary: When Sapphire, a human, gets turned into a Skitty and loses her memory, she teams up with Spark the Pikachu and becomes an exploration team. But when time starts to freeze in different parts of the world, they must work together to find out the cause before it's too late. Follows the story of Explorers of Sky, but with some changes. My first story!
1. Chapter 1: A Storm at Sea

It was nighttime in the Pokemon World and a storm was blowing. Heavy rain was pouring down, strong winds were blowing, thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen in the black clouds. No one would be out in this terrible storm, but if they were, they might have noticed a small figure falling from the sky and landing into the roaring waves of the sea.

* * *

The next day came and the storm was gone. The sun was out shining its rays onto welcoming Pokemon and at the beach, the sea was more calmer than last night. But a lone Pokemon was seen laying on the beach.

A young kitten-like Pokemon with the top of its body coloured pink while the rest was coloured cream. It had short legs and has a long thin tail and where it ends, had a pink section with the end having three pin-like shapes. Its head was mostly pink with a cream coloured crescent shape and its ears had tufted, with the inside of its ears being purple. Its eyes began to open, showing slit-like eyes.

"Urrgh...", the young Pokemon moaned weakly, showing it to be a female. "Where...where am I?" The Pokemon's eyes then started closing again, but was showing resistance. "...I can't... Drifting off..." Despite trying to stay awake, she couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer and then she passes out.

* * *

Meanwhile up on a cliff nearby, a building could be seen atop the cliff.  
It looked like a tent with its top looking like a Pokemon. Two totems could be seen next to this building, and a grate was seen on the ground. In front of the grate was a Pokemon looking at the building.

A young mouse-like Pokemon with yellow fur all over its body. Its ears were long and ended with a black tipped point. Its eyes were black and had two red circles on its cheeks. Its arms were short and its feet were small. It also had two brown stripes on its back and its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt, with a small patch of brown fur at its base. Its tail was also straight, showing that it's a male.

The young Pokemon seemed to be thinking of something and started pacing left and right. He suddenly stopped pacing and looked once again at the building.

"No.", the young Pokemon said. "I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today." As soon as he said that, he walks onto the grate. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!", a young voice cried. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?", another voice said, sounding more deep. "The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!", the young voice cried again.

The young Pokemon, now known to be a Pikachu quickly stepped back, being shocked by two voices coming out of nowhere. He started looking around, wondering if anyone was around. When he saw no one around, he sighs in relief.

"...I can't...", the Pikachu said sadly. "I can't work up the courage to go in, after all... I told myself that this is the day, but..." He looked down at an item he had in his hands. "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..." Closing his eyes, the Pikachu sighed as he held onto his personal treasure tightly. "...I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging..." Opening his eyes again, he turns around and walks away, ears drooped down at his defeat.

Little did he know that he was being watched. Two Pokemon come out of hiding from behind the trees.

The first was a round purple Pokemon hovering in the air with small crater-like protrusions all over its body. It has small black eyes and has a white skull and crossbones pattern below its face.

The second was a blue bat-like Pokemon with two long skinny legs, its face lacks eyes and a nose, the insides of its ears and the underside of its wings were purple, with its wings being supported by elongated 'fingers'. Inside its mouth were four sharp teeth, with two on the upper jaw and two on the lower jaw.

"Hey, Zubat.", the first Pokemon said, showing it to be a male. "Did you get a load of that?!" "You bet I did, Koffing.", Zubat said, showing it to also be a male. "That little wimp that was pacing around...had something good, right?", Koffing said. Zubat nodded in agreement. "That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure." Koffing and Zubat looked at each other. "Do we go after it?", Koffing said, anxious to get the treasure. "We do.", Zubat said.

As soon as he said that, they both nodded and followed the Pikachu. No matter what happens, they were determined to get that treasure from that Pikachu. They know that he couldn't go into the building, so it wouldn't be that hard to steal the treasure from him.

* * *

At the beach, bunches of crab Pokemon began blowing bubbles out into the sea. The Pikachu was walking through the beach, feeling the sand going through his feet. He saw the sea and started to smile.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!", the Pikachu said, looking at the sea.

It was indeed a pretty sight. The sun was setting in the distance and the bubbles that were floating over the calm sea was reflecting the light, making it shine different colours. The sea was even looking like it was sparkling.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles... All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves... It's always beautiful." The Pikachu once again watched the sea and the bubbles go by. He was silent for a while until he started to speak to himself again. "This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."

He looked to his left and noticed something nearby. "Hey...what's that?", he said curiously. "What's going on over there?" He started to walk to it and saw that it was a Pokemon. The Pikachu suddenly gasped. "Someone's collapsed on the sand!", the Pikachu exclaimed. He ran on all fours to the Pokemon, stood up and started to shake the little Pokemon. "What happened?! Are you ok?" The Pokemon started to move slightly. She moaned lightly and started to get up. The Pikachu then sighed in relief. "You're awake! That's a relief!", the Pikachu said as he walked back a few steps to give her some space.

The Pokemon started to look around the beach. 'Where...where am I...?', she thought. She then looked at the Pikachu beside her. "You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!", the Pikachu said to her. "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?", he then asked, wondering how this Pokemon passed out on the beach. 'I... I was unconscious?', she thought once again. 'What happened...?'

The Pikachu then decided to introduce himself. "Well, I'm Spark. Glad to meet you!", he said to the Pokemon. "And who are you? I've never seen you around before.", he then asked, curious about this Pokemon. Usually, Spark would never say his name to a complete stranger, but this was a different story. This girl was taking his interest, he just wanted to know about her. "Well...", the girl Pokemon said hesitantly. "I'm a human." Spark became shocked after she said that. "What? You say you're a human?", Spark said to her. "You look like a totally normal Skitty to me!"

The human-turned Skitty started looking at herself and became shocked. Spark was right. She wasn't human anymore, she has turned into a Skitty. 'But how did this happen?', the Skitty thought. 'I don't remember anything...' Spark started to look at her strangely. "You're...a little odd...", Spark said. "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" The human looked at Spark suddenly. "W-what?!", the Skitty exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm telling the truth!" "You're telling me the truth?", Spark said doubtfully. "All right, then. Your name? What's your name?" "My name?", she said. "Oh yeah, my name! It's Sapphire." "Ok, Sapphire is your name?", Spark said to Sapphire. "Yes.", Sapphire confirmed. Spark then nodded. "Ok. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least.", Spark said. "I'm sorry that I doubted you.", Spark apologized. "More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see!" Sapphire nodded in understanding. "Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately.", Spark explained. "Things have grown somewhat lawless..." "I understand, Spark.", Sapphire said.

She then noticed two figures approaching. Zubat came up and pushed Spark, making him drop his treasure. "Ouch!", Spark exclaimed. "Spark!", Sapphire exclaimed. "Well, I do beg your pardon.", Koffing said sarcastically. Spark then got up and looked angrily at Zubat and Koffing. "Hey!", Spark shouted. "Why'd you do that?!" Zubat laughed at Spark. "Can't figure it out?", he then said. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" Spark became shocked at what Zubat said. "Wh-what?!", Spark said. Sapphire was shocked just as much as Spark. Why were they saying these things to Spark? Zubat then looked at Spark's treasure that was on the ground. "That's yours, isn't it?", Zubat said, still looking at the treasure. Spark then realized that he dropped his treasure. "No! That's...!" "Sorry, kiddo.", Zubat quickly said. "We'll take that!"

As soon as he said that, Zubat picked up Spark's treasure. Sapphire gasped at what Zubat just did. Koffing then started to laugh. "Not gonna make a move to get that back?", he then said at Spark. "What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Koffing and Zubat looked at each other. "Come on. Let's get out of here.", Koffing said to Zubat. Zubat then looked at Spark. "See you around, chicken.", Zubat said and started to laugh. Koffing and Zubat then leave and enter a cave nearby, feeling that they've succeeded on getting Spark's treasure.

Spark moaned sadly and looked at Sapphire. "Wh-what should I do?", Spark said to Sapphire. Sapphire then looked at Spark. "That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me." Spark's eyes then started to water. "If I lose that..."

Sapphire was still shocked at what they just did. Stealing an item from someone is one thing, but stealing someone's personal treasure is a whole different matter. Seeing Spark like this was starting to hurt her. Sure, they just met, but Spark is so kind, honest and innocent. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. It made her angry just thinking about it. But she decided to push that thought aside and focus on cheering Spark up.

She approached Spark and started rubbing her head against Spark's body in an attempt to cheer him up. "Shhhh, Spark.", Sapphire quietly said to Spark. "Don't cry. We'll get it back." Spark suddenly looked at Sapphire and sniffed. "But how?", Spark said sadly. "They're right about everything they said." "No they're not!", Sapphire suddenly exclaimed. Spark looked at Sapphire in surprise. Did she just say that? "You're not a chicken.", Sapphire explained. "In my opinion, if they said that to you then they're the ones that are chicken!" "S-Sapphire...", Spark said in complete shock.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone didn't believe he was a coward. No one's ever said things like that, not since he left his home in the forest to become an explorer, and that was a long time ago. "Spark, we will get your treasure back.", Sapphire said with confidence. Spark quickly snapped out of his shock. "You...you really mean it, Sapphire?", Spark said, wanting to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Sapphire stopped rubbing her head against Spark and nodded in reply. "Yes, Spark.", she then said. "Every single word." Spark started to wipe his tears away. "Sapphire.", he then said. When he finished wiping his tears, he looked at Sapphire confidently. "You're right! There's no time to waste! We have to go in there and get it back!" Sapphire started to smile happily at Spark. "Let's go, Spark!", Sapphire said happily. Sapphire and Spark then nodded and went into the cave, determined to get that treasure back from Zubat and Koffing.

* * *

The cave was surprisingly full of light, the ground and walls were rugged and they would occasionally see patches of water everywhere, all in different depths and sizes.

Spark would admit it, he was kind of nervous. He was actually going into a place that was riddled with dangerous Pokemon and narrow pathways, just to get his treasure back from those two Pokemon. But when he took a side glance at Sapphire, she just looked absolutely calm. Spark didn't understand it. Sapphire was a human and couldn't remember anything except her name and that she was human, so she wouldn't have any experience of a Pokemon. Yet despite this, she looks so calm and brave. Spark then began to think, maybe he could learn something from her. Maybe he could be brave, just like her. It seems impossible to him, yet he could at least try.

Sapphire looked around the cave. It looks quite small and secluded. Yet she could see signs of life in here. That must mean that there could be Pokemon living here. Though, there hasn't been any sign of them yet. Maybe those two thieves defeated some of them. Sapphire looked at Spark. "So Spark.", Sapphire said. Spark looked at Sapphire. "What is it, Sapphire?", Spark asked, wondering what Sapphire wants. "What is this place?", Sapphire asked in reply. "This is Beach Cave.", Spark explained. "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

Sapphire understood what he meant. He was about to confront two Pokemon who stole his treasure, and there was also a chance of being attacked by aggressive Pokemon. So it was no wonder he was nervous. She didn't want to admit it to Spark, but she was a bit nervous too. She has turned into a Skitty and is now helping a Pokemon she just met get his treasure back. But she knows she has to stay calm. One of the worst things to do in a situation is panicking, so there was no way she was going to show any weakness to an enemy.

"Don't worry, Spark.", Sapphire said. "Sometimes, the best thing to do is to stay calm." "But how can I stay calm?", Spark then asked. "I mean, how do you stay calm when you're in a place that's crawling with bad Pokemon?" "Easy.", Sapphire said calmly. "You just have to take deep breaths." Spark blinked at that response. "Deep...breaths?", he then asked questionably. Sapphire nodded in reply. "Sometimes, the best thing is a couple of deep breaths. It helps me so it should help you.", Sapphire said. "Go on, give it a try." Spark wondered if it was going to work, but decided to listen to Sapphire and he started taking deep breaths.

After doing that, he suddenly felt more calmer than before. The nervous butterflies that were flying around in him slowly disappeared. Sapphire looked at Spark anxiously. "Well? Has it worked?", Sapphire asked. She was hoping that Spark was a bit more calmer. Spark looked at Sapphire and smiled. "That feels much more better. Thanks Sapphire!", Spark said happily. Sapphire smiled at Spark at that response. She then sees a bigger room up ahead. "Hey Spark.", Sapphire said to Spark and pointed at it. "Look." Spark looks at where she was pointing and then looks at Sapphire. As soon as Sapphire looked at Spark, they both nodded and ran into the room.

* * *

This part of the cave was much more spacious than the rest. The ground was covered in sand, with water surrounding it. There were also massive rocks in some parts of the water. This wasn't what Sapphire or Spark was expecting in a cave. Sapphire then sees two familiar Pokemon up ahead and instantly recognizes them.

It was Zubat and Koffing.

"There they are!", Sapphire exclaimed. Spark sees the two Pokemon and approached them. "Uh... Hey!", Spark exclaimed, trying his best to be brave. It got their attention and they turned around, instantly recognizing Spark.

"Well, well...", Koffing said. "If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken." Spark started to shake slightly, remembering what they said. Sapphire notices Spark's shaking and stood beside him. Spark sees Sapphire close by and stopped shaking. He looked back at Zubat and Koffing. "Give me... Give me back what you stole from me!", Spark shouted. "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

Zubat and Koffing then started to take some interest. "Treasure, you say?", Zubat said. "So that thing really is valuable, huh?" "It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say.", Koffing then said. "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price." Koffing started to laugh. "All the more reason not to give it back!" Spark became shocked after that. Them? Sell his personal treasure? They...they couldn't. "If you want it that badly...", Zubat said. "Come and get it!" He then started to laugh.

Sapphire started becoming angry, the look on Spark's face at the beach reappearing in her head. This was it. It's time she showed her anger to these Pokemon. "Spark!", Sapphire exclaimed to Spark. Spark snapped out of his shock when he heard Sapphire. "Sapphire?" Sapphire started to smile confidently. "Let's show these Pokemon who's boss.", Sapphire said confidently. Spark started to smile. Of course, Sapphire was on his side. He should be brave, for her. Spark nodded and got ready to fight.

Koffing went ahead. "Poison Gas!", Koffing shouted, spewing out toxic gas to Sapphire and Spark. Luckily, they both manage to dodge in time. Zubat flew towards Sapphire, getting ready to use Bite. Sapphire sees this and jumps away from Zubat. "Thundershock!", Spark shouted, shooting out electricity from his body at Zubat. Zubat didn't have time to dodge and got hit. Zubat screamed as electricity flowed through him. Because he was a Flying type, it was super effective against him.

As soon as Spark stopped Thundershock, Zubat fell to the ground, defeated. Koffing saw his partner go down, but he wasn't about to give up yet. "Tackle!", Koffing shouted, charging straight towards Spark.

Spark got hit on the chest. Spark moaned in pain from that Tackle. "Spark!", Sapphire exclaimed, worried that Spark was hurt. Koffing saw this as an opportunity and used Tackle again, this time on Sapphire.

Sapphire got hit on the side. Spark quickly got up when he saw Sapphire get hit and ran over to her. "Sapphire!", Spark exclaimed. "Are you ok?" Sapphire got up and looked at Spark. "Yeah. I'm fine.", Sapphire replied. They heard Koffing say something and looked at him and they were surprised at what they saw.

Koffing now had hearts in his eyes and was mumbling about how beautiful Sapphire was. Sapphire couldn't believe what she was seeing. He has fallen in love with her. But how?

"What's...going on?", Sapphire asked. Spark was thinking about it and then figured it out. "Cute Charm must have taken effect.", Spark replied. Sapphire looked at Spark. "Cute Charm?", Sapphire asked, confused about what Spark just said.

"You see, when a Pokemon of the opposite gender physically attacks you, there's a good chance of the Pokemon being infatuated.", Spark explained. "And since you're a girl, that means male Pokemon would get infatuated to you." Sapphire smiled at that information. "Is that it?", Sapphire said. "Well then, that helps a lot! Tackle!" Sapphire started charging at Koffing. Koffing got hit straight on. "Thundershock!", Spark shouted, once again shooting electricity at Koffing. Koffing snapped out of his infatuation, but by then it was too late.

Electricity suddenly shot through him, and once Spark stopped, Koffing fell to the ground, defeated just like Zubat.

Spark couldn't believe it. The Pokemon that have taken his treasure have been defeated. They have done it.

Sapphire and Spark looked at each other and started to celebrate their victory. "We did it, Sapphire!", Spark shouted happily. "We did it!" Sapphire just smiled at Spark, happy that they have won. Moans of pain interrupted them as they looked at Zubat and Koffing.

They got up and looked at Sapphire and Spark. "B-blast it...", Koffing said. "How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Zubat looked at Spark with disgust. "Bah!", Zubat exclaimed. "Here you go. Take it, then!" He then threw Spark's treasure onto the sandy ground. "Don't think you're so awesome.", Koffing then said. "Your victory was a fluke!" "Yeah, you just remember that!", Zubat exclaimed. And with that, they fled quickly out of the cave.

Spark looked at his treasure on the ground. "Oh! It's my Relic Fragment!", Spark exclaimed as he picked it up. "Am I ever glad... I actually did manage to get it back." Sapphire smiled at Spark, happy that Spark got his treasure back. Spark then looked at Sapphire. "It's only because you helped me, Sapphire." Sapphire looked at Spark suddenly. "Thank you, Sapphire!" Sapphire smiled once again at Spark, as the two Pokemon started to make their way out.

* * *

Back at the beach, Spark was once again thanking Sapphire for helping him. Sapphire could only smile at Spark's happiness. As long as Spark was happy, she was happy too.

Spark then showed Sapphire his treasure. "Here's what they stole.", Spark said. "This is a Relic Fragment. ...Well, at least, that's what I started calling it... But this Relic Fragment... It's my precious treasure." He started to explain some more.

"You see, I've always liked legends and lore... I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you fell the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics..." He then looked out towards the sea. "...uncharted territories veiled in darkness...and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?" Spark looked back at Sapphire, who was showing quite some interest. "That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day...I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look."

Sapphire walked closer to the Relic Fragment and saw something strange about it. It had some sort of pattern on it. "See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?" "You're right, Spark.", Sapphire said. "It is pretty strange." "There must be some significance to this pattern.", Spark said. "This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice..." Spark looked away sadly. "But...I chickened out."

Sapphire started to frown when she heard that. Now she knew why those Pokemon were saying those things to Spark. They must have seen him trying to go there. Spark looked at Sapphire. "What about you, Sapphire?", Spark asked. "What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokemon... Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?" Sapphire fell quiet when she heard that. "If not, can I ask a big favor? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Sapphire. So will you? Please?"

Sapphire...didn't know what to say. She doesn't know what an exploration team, but it was true, she does have nowhere to go, and she didn't have a clue what to do next. After thinking through her options, Sapphire had finally made her decision.

She looked at Spark and smiled. "Of course I will, Spark." Spark started smiling even more after hearing that. "Yes? Really?!", Spark said. "You'll form an exploration team with me? Yes! Thank you!" Spark then hugged Sapphire. "We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work!" Sapphire was a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but then smiled and returned the hug. Spark let go of Sapphire and looked into the distance. "First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices.", Spark explained. "That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team." Spark looked back at Sapphire. "I'm sure the training will be very tough... But let's give it our best, Sapphire!" "Yes, Spark.", Sapphire then said. "Because we're a team!"

Smiling at each other, Sapphire and Spark starting to cheer, not knowing that this would be the start of an amazing adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Guild Members

Spark and Sapphire were at the cliff, where Wigglytuff's Guild was. They were both standing side by side, looking up at the guild. Spark decided to break the silence.

"This is Wigglytuff's Guild.", he said. He looked at Sapphire as she looked at him. "To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here. Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team." Sapphire nodded as they looked back at the guild. Spark gulped when he started to get nervous. "Y-yikes!", Spark quietly exclaimed. "Isn't there something just a little odd about this place?" Spark regained control over his nervousness. "No...! I've got Sapphire with me this time. I have to be brave."

After he said that, he started walking towards the grate. Sapphire could only watch. She knew she didn't have to talk right now. As long as she was around Spark, he'll be fine. Spark looked behind him at Sapphire. Sapphire just smiled and nodded, quietly supporting him to go ahead.

That was all Spark needed.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the grate. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!", a young voice shouted. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?", another voice shouted. "The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!", the young voice replied.

"Waah!", Spark exclaimed, surprised at hearing the voices again. Sapphire didn't expect that to happen. Quickly calming down, she started looking around, seeing no one nearby. 'Hm, there doesn't seem to be any Pokemon around us.', Sapphire thought. 'Where could it have come from?' Spark gulped, snapping Sapphire out of her thoughts. "N-no. I have to be strong...", Spark quietly said to himself. One of the voices came back. "...You may ENTER!", it said loudly. "Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

Confused, Spark stepped off of the grate and looked at Sapphire. "They probably meant you, Sapphire.", Spark said. He then looked at the grate. "They said to stand up here." Sapphire looked at the grate closely. 'That grate is covering that hole.', Sapphire thought. 'It's obviously made so that no one can fall through... Still, it's really strange... It looks like it will tickle my feet or-' "Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!", the voice shouted loudly, snapping Sapphire out of her thoughts. "Okay, okay, I'm coming.", Sapphire said. "You didn't need to shout...", she quietly added as she walked onto the grate. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!", the young voice shouted. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?", the other voice shouted. "The footprint is... The footprint is... Um...", the young voice started to go quiet. "What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?!", the other voice shouted again. "What's wrong, sentry Diglett?" 'Diglett?', Sapphire thought. 'Who's Diglett?'

"Umm... Er...", the young voice, now supposedly Diglett was having trouble with Sapphire's footprint. "Umm... The footprint is... Maybe Skitty's! Maybe Skitty's!" "What?! MAYBE?!", the other voice shouted. "B-but... It's not a footprint that you normally see around here...", Diglett said. "UGH! That's pretty crummy!", the other voice replied back. "Checking the footprints of visiting Pokemon... That's your job, ISN'T it, Diglett?" "Yes, but...", Diglett started replying back. "I don't know what I don't know."

All the time, Sapphire and Spark was listening to them with sweat-drops. "What? Are they arguing?", Spark said to Sapphire, who just shrugged. "...Sorry to make you WAIT.", the other voice said loudly. That caught Sapphire and Spark's attention as they turned to the guild. "Well, it's TRUE that you don't see any Skitty in these parts..." Sapphire's ears went up when she heard that. "But you don't SEEM to be bad... Ok, good enough! ENTER!" Just as it said that, the gate started to open. "Yikes!", Spark exclaimed. "I'm so nervous! So jittery!" "Easy there, Spark. Remember what I said.", Sapphire said to him calmly. Spark nodded as he took a deep breath. Spark started smiling. "I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though..." Sapphire smiled back as she looked at the entrance. "Well, what are we waiting for, Spark? Let's go!", Sapphire said happily as she went inside, with Spark following behind her.

* * *

The first thing they saw was a ladder going down into a hole. "There's a hatch that leads underground here!", Spark exclaimed. Sapphire looked at Spark. "Well, let's go check it out.", Sapphire said as she approached the ladder. Spark quickly came next to her. "Sapphire, are you going to be all right with that ladder?", Spark said worriedly.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to Sapphire, especially since she was going to stay with him. Sapphire looked at Spark and smiled. "Don't worry, Spark.", Sapphire replied reassuringly. "I'll manage." She put her front paws on the ladder and then carefully put her back paws on the ladder and started climbing down. After waiting for Sapphire, Spark then grabbed on the top of the ladder and then put his feet on the ladder and started climbing down as well. After a few seconds, Sapphire reaches the bottom of the ladder and climbs off, with Spark not far behind.

They've now reached a bigger room, full of different kinds of Pokemon. "Wow!", Spark said excitedly. They started walking around, seeing groups of Pokemon all together. "So this is Wigglytuff's Guild!", Spark continued. "So many Pokemon! I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?" "Maybe.", Sapphire replied. "They all seem to be in groups, so..." "Excuse me!", a voice called out. Both Sapphire and Spark turned towards the voice, where a Pokemon was approaching them.

It was a parakeet-like Pokemon with a black head shaped like a musical note, and a tail shaped like a metronome that was also black. It also has a white collar like a ruff. It has blue wings, a pink beak and pink eyelids, a yellow chest with green underneath and yellow talons.

"It was you two that just came in, right?", he asked. "Oh, y-yes!", Spark replied while Sapphire only nodded. "I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts!", the Pokemon introduced himself. "I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon!" 'Right-hand Pokemon?', Sapphire thought. 'Then that means he must be Wigglytuff's most trusted Pokemon.' "Now, shoo! Leave these premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!", Chatot continued. "N-no! That's not why we're here!", Spark tried explaining. "W-we..." Sapphire stepped forward to help Spark. "We want to form an exploration team.", Sapphire explained to Chatot. "That's why we're here. Me and my friend want to be trained as an exploration team."

Chatot became shocked at what Sapphire said. "Wh-what?! Exploration team?", Chatot exclaimed as he turned around to think. "It's rare to see kids like this want to apprentice at the guild.", he then thought out loud. "Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!" Spark blinked and took a step towards Chatot. "Excuse me.", Spark asked politely. "Is the exploration team training that severe?" Chatot quickly turned around. "What?!", he said in surprise and tried to cover it up. "Well...no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" 'Then why did you say that out loud earlier?', Sapphire wanted to say, but decided against it, knowing that it might not be polite. "Well, well, well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team!", Chatot continued as he started laughing randomly. Sapphire and Spark sweat-dropped as they looked at each other. "His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it...?", Spark said quietly. Sapphire nodded slightly as they looked back at Chatot. "Ok! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!", Chatot said as he walked away towards another ladder. Sapphire started to follow Chatot as Spark followed Sapphire.

All three of them went down the ladder and went into another room. "This is the guild's second underground floor.", Chatot said to them. "This is mainly where the apprentices work." He pointed with his wing. "Team registration is this way. Come along, please." He walked away as Sapphire and Spark followed until he came to a door. Spark then noticed a window and went over to look out. "Wow! We're two floors under the ground, but you can see outside!" "Oh, please! Hush now!", Chatot exclaimed. Spark suddenly turned towards Chatot. "The guild is built into the side of a cliff.", he then explained. "It's only natural that you would be able to see outside." "Oh.", Spark could only say as he went back to Sapphire. Chatot then turned to Sapphire. "Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber.", he then said. "On no account... I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." Sapphire only nodded in agreement. Chatot turned to the door and called, "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" He then entered through the door. Sapphire and Spark looked at each other, nodded and followed Chatot into the chamber.

* * *

Sapphire, Spark and Chatot were in the Guildmaster's chamber. What Sapphire instantly noticed was that there was a Pokemon standing in front of them with its back to them. 'My guess is that is Guildmaster Wigglytuff.', Sapphire thought as she and Spark waited. "Guildmaster!", Chatot said to the Guildmaster. "I present to you two Pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices." There wasn't a response from the Guildmaster. "Guildmaster...um...Guildmaster?" Suddenly, the Guildmaster turned around and Sapphire took a better look at him.

He had small arms and legs and a fluffy tuft of fur on his head. He also had long rabbit-like ears with the insides of his ears being black. He was mostly pink with a white belly, white ear-tips and large, bright blue eyes. Remembering what the Guild was called, Sapphire knew his name was Wigglytuff.

"Hiya!", Wigglytuff said happily. "I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name." "Oh? Our team's name?", Spark said quickly. "We didn't think of that." Spark looked at Sapphire while she looked back. "So what do you think would be a good name for us, Sapphire?"

Sapphire started to think quietly. 'Hm...a team name. It should be something that suits us. I know that I haven't been with Spark for a long time, but our teamwork made it feel like we've been friends forever.' Sapphire's ears perked up at the thought. 'Friends... I've got it!' Sapphire smiled and looked at Spark. "I've thought of one, Spark." "Really?", Spark asked. "What is it?" "How about...Friendship.", Sapphire replied. Spark's ears perked up at the name. "...Friendship?", Spark said. "Team Friendship!" Spark nodded and smiled happily. "Yeah... That's a good name! It suits us!" They both looked at Wigglytuff, conforming their team name. "All settled, then! I'll register your team as Friendship.", Wigglytuff said. "Registering! Registering! All registered..." Wigglytuff suddenly cried out, "YOOM-TAH!", as a sudden light flashed quickly.

"Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team!", he then happily said. "I present you with this in commemoration." Wigglytuff suddenly put down a gold box, with words inscribed 'Pokemon Exploration Team Kit' on it. "A Pokemon Exploration Team Kit?", Spark asked. "Yup. It's what every exploration team needs.", Wigglytuff replied. "Quick, open it up." Sapphire and Spark went to the box and opened it together. There was a badge, a map and a bag inside. "Yeah! There are all sorts of great items in here!", Spark exclaimed, picking up the badge. "That's your Explorer Badge! It's your official team identification!", Wigglytuff said to them, pointing out the items inside. Sapphire picked up the map inside. "And there's the Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience!" Spark then picked up the bag and put it around him. "Finally, there's a Treasure Bag. It lets you carry items you find in dungeons. Your successes as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger space for your Treasure Bag. It's a very wonderful bag! Have a peek inside your Treasure Bag." "Erm, okay.", Spark agreed.

He looked in the Treasure Bag and saw two scarves. He picked up a pink scarf and put it on. Sapphire looked inside and picked up the remaining scarf. It was green with a picture of a blue orb on it. "Sapphire, can I help?", Spark asked Sapphire. Sapphire nodded. "Yes please." Spark nodded, picked up Sapphire's scarf and put it around her neck, tying it on. Sapphire smiled at Spark kindly. "Thank you, Spark." "You're welcome, Sapphire.", Spark replied. "Those two items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your adventures!", Wigglytuff said to them. "Th-thank you! We'll do our best!", Spark said happily. "We won't let you down.", Sapphire said as well. "Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best...to train!", Wigglytuff only said. "We will!", Spark replied as he and Sapphire looked at each other. "Let's always do our best, Sapphire!" Sapphire nodded in reply. "Because we're Team Friendship.", Sapphire happily said. Both Sapphire and Spark started to cheer, as they're now Team Friendship.

* * *

Sapphire and Spark, now Team Friendship, were in a small room with Chatot. There was a small window and there were also two beds on the floor.

"This is your room!", Chatot said to them. Sapphire and Spark went onto the beds, one each, as Spark felt the bed he was on. "Great! We get beds!", Spark happily said. "You will live here while you work for us.", Chatot explained. "Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all."

With that, Chatot left them in their room. Spark approached the window and opened it. Sapphire just looked at Spark confusingly. "Spark, what are you doing?", Sapphire asked curiously. Spark looked at Sapphire and smiled. "Watch.", Spark only said as he started whistling. Sapphire then saw a Pokemon flying towards the window.

It was a small bird Pokemon with black feathers. Its tail was big and shaggy, like a broom, and had a crooked, yellow beak, and also has a feather-crest that resembles some sort of hat. It has yellow talons, and also has an extension of feathers around its neck like a collar, and finally, it has red eyes with white pupils.

"Murkrow, over here!", Spark shouted out to the Pokemon. "Spark, there you are!", Murkrow shouted back as he flew to the window and landed on the window sill. "It's about time you called for me. I bet your parents are anxious right about now." "Yeah, I know. It has been a while.", Spark said quietly. Murkrow looked around the room and was smiling. "So you're finally in the guild, I see.", Murkrow said. Spark nodded in reply. "I always knew you could do it."

Sapphire just watched Spark talking to this Pokemon. It seemed obvious to her that Spark knows him, and judging by the way they were talking, they've known each other for a while. Murkrow noticed Sapphire nearby and looked at her curiously. "Spark, who's that?", Murkrow asked. Spark looked at Sapphire and smiled. "Oh, this is Sapphire.", Spark replied. "I met her at the beach a while ago." Sapphire walked up to Murkrow and bowed her head politely. "It's very nice to meet you.", Sapphire said, being as polite as she can. Murkrow nodded his head approvingly. "Same here.", Murkrow said back. "I'm just glad Spark here has made a new friend, and a polite one at that." Sapphire just blushed slightly as Spark took out a roll of paper. "Hey Murkrow, do you think you can take this to my parents back in the forest?", Spark asked, bringing the roll of paper to Murkrow. "I don't mean to be a bother to you..." "Oh, you're no bother to me, Spark.", Murkrow replied. "And don't worry. I'll get your letter to your parents as fast as I can!" Murkrow then carefully picked up the letter with his beak and got ready to take flight. Sapphire and Spark stood next to Murkrow. "I guess I'll see you later then?", Spark said to Murkrow. Murkrow nodded in reply and waved at the both of them as he took off through the window into the distance.

Spark closed the window and walked back to his bed. "Spark, who was that?", Sapphire asked. "And what was that piece of paper?" Spark laid down on the bed as he looked at Sapphire. "That was Murkrow.", Spark started explaining. "We met some time ago, before I left my original home. Since then, we agreed that when I do that whistle, he would come. Usually, it's just so I can chat with him and find out what's happening recently, but on occasion, it's so I can talk to my parents." Sapphire just stood there, amazed at what Spark was saying.

She walked to her bed and laid down to talk to Spark better. "So Spark, your old home...is in the forest?", Sapphire guessed. Spark nodded. "Yep. I grew up there for most of my life with my parents.", he then said to Sapphire. "So, what made you leave?", Sapphire then asked. "Remember that dream I told you about back at the beach?", he replied. Sapphire nodded in confirmation. "Well, that's why I left. I promised my parents that I'll keep in touch with them, which I do, and just...left to Treasure Town. I heard there was a guild called Wigglytuff's Guild in Treasure Town that recruits exploration teams, and I just had to go there. And well, here we are." Sapphire listened through the whole thing and smiled. "Well, that proves it, doesn't it?", Sapphire said. Spark's ears perked up when she said that and looked at her confusingly. "Proves what?", Spark asked. "That you're not a coward.", Sapphire replied. "Cowards would not leave their homes to get to their dreams, but you did. You left your home and went to Treasure Town to get to your goal. Now, doesn't that prove that you're not a coward?"

Spark was shocked at what Sapphire just said. He started to think that Sapphire had a point. He did leave his home and the safety of his parents, just to go to Treasure Town on his own. He never thought about it, but hearing Sapphire say that gave him more confidence. Smiling, Spark looked at Sapphire with confidence in his eyes. "You're right.", Spark said to Sapphire. "Thanks, Sapphire." Sapphire smiled back at him. "You're welcome." Spark looked out of the window and saw the orange sky getting darker. "I guess we better turn in for the night.", Spark said as he started to close his eyes. "Goodnight, Sapphire." With that, he fell asleep on his bed. Sapphire just looked at Spark as she curled up on her bed. "Goodnight, Spark.", she quietly said. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning came, and Sapphire was starting to stir from her sleep, while Spark was still fast asleep. Sapphire was about to get up when all of a sudden, a VERY loud voice shouted at them. "HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" Sapphire immediately covered her ears, but Spark unfortunately had to bear with it. Sapphire looked up at whoever was making all that noise and saw the Pokemon behind it.

It was a medium-sized blue Pokemon with a huge mouth, with yellow lips and teeth on each corner of its mouth. He had two circular ears on the ends of short stalks, the insides of its ears were rings of black and light purple. He also had three fingers and short legs, with two toes. Sapphire could also clearly see his tongue and his throat, because of his mouth being wide open.

"Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!", the Pokemon shouted to them. Spark was getting slightly dizzy from the loud noise. "M-my poor ears...", he quietly said. "C'mon! Snap OUT of it!", the Pokemon said, a bit more quieter. "I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it..." Loudred turned around and slightly shivered. "YOWEEE! That would be one scary scene! I've got goose bumps just thinking about it! YEESH!" Loudred turned back to Sapphire and Spark. "So ANYWAY... I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!" Loudred then turned around and started to leave.

Sapphire let go of her ears once he left and went up to Spark. "Spark, are you all right?", Sapphire asked. She knew what the answer might be, but she had to ask anyway, just to make sure Spark could hear her. Spark just moaned in response. "My ears are still ringing..." Spark looked up at Sapphire as he tried to get up. "S-Sapphire, what did he say exactly? ...Because all I heard was the ringing of my ears..." "Well, not that much.", Sapphire replied. "I had my paws over my ears, so I didn't hear that much. But I did hear that his name was Loudred and something about getting ready..." Spark finally managed to get up and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! We signed up as apprentices at Wigglytuff's Guild, that's right!" Sapphire remembered as well and started to think. "Wait...but that means...", Sapphire thought out loud. Both Sapphire and Spark realized what happened. "Waaaah!", Spark started to panic. "We totally overslept! We've got to hurry, Sapphire!" With that, they quickly ran out of their room, hurrying to the morning briefing.

* * *

As soon as they ran out of their room, Sapphire and Spark were now next to the other apprentices. They were both slightly panting from the sudden rush. "You're LATE, rookies!", Loudred shouted at them. Sapphire wasn't liking Loudred's attitude towards them, so she stood in front of Spark with a serious look on her face. "Hush!", Sapphire heard Chatot exclaim to Loudred. "Your voice is ridiculously loud!" 'Well, obviously.', Sapphire thought to herself. "Humph...", Loudred had a sweat drop on the side of his face.

Sapphire then went back to her original position and watched Chatot. Spark noticed her mood change suddenly, but decided to keep it to himself until later. Chatot looked at all the apprentices present. "Everyone seems to be present.", Chatot said. "Very well. Let us conduct our morning address." Chatot then looked at Wigglytuff's door. "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!" The door opened and Wigglytuff walked out and stood in front of everyone. "Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew."

There wasn't that much of a response from Wigglytuff. Instead, he was making funny noises, like he was asleep. Sapphire then started to realize that Wigglytuff has fallen asleep with his eyes open. Spark just blinked and looked at Sapphire confusingly, while she just shrugged. They also heard some of the apprentices whispering about Wigglytuff.

"Thank you, sir!", Chatot said, getting Sapphire and Spark's attention. "We all value your...words of wisdom!" Chatot turned back to the apprentices. "Ok, Pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!" All the apprentices, except for Sapphire and Spark, started to cheer.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok, Pokemon! Get to work!", Chatot exclaimed. "HOORAY!", all the Pokemon shouted as they separated to do their work, leaving Sapphire and Spark. There was an awkward silence between them until Sapphire decided to break the silence.

"Well, that was...interesting.", Sapphire just said as she looked at Spark. Spark slightly nodded and had a lost expression on his face. "So...", Spark started to say. "What do you suppose we should do now?" Sapphire just shrugged in response. "Hey, you two!", they heard someone call out to them. They both turned around and saw Chatot standing there. "I can tell that you're not sure what to do.", Chatot said. Sapphire and Spark both nodded. "Well then, follow me.", Chatot said to them as he started to walk to the ladder. Sapphire and Spark looked at each other as they followed Chatot up the ladder. Once they reached the top of the ladder, they saw Chatot standing in front of something on the wall. They walked up to Chatot as Sapphire looked at the wall.

There was some sort of board hanging on the wall, with loads of pieces of paper stuck on it.

Sapphire turned her attention back to Chatot. "You're just beginners.", Chatot started to explain. "We'll have you start off with this assignment." He turned to the board on the wall. "This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post job requests here." He turned back to Sapphire and Spark. "You're aware that bad Pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?", he then asked. Spark nodded in reply. "Yup. Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wreaking havoc, right?", Spark said back. "Which is why lots of bad Pokemon are appearing!"

Sapphire's ears perked up when she heard Spark say that. 'The flow of time is getting messed up?', Sapphire thought. 'Time? As in hours and minutes? Do they mean something has gone wrong with time here? And, because of that, more and more bad Pokemon are popping up? What's going on here?!' "Precisely.", Chatot said, bringing Sapphire out of her thoughts. "Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad Pokemon. Perhaps because of all that... We have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition...and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence... There has also been a mass outbreak of...mystery dungeons."

'Mystery dungeons?!', Sapphire thought to herself again with a confused look. Spark looked at Sapphire, knowing she doesn't know what a mystery dungeon is. "So, Sapphire!", Spark said, getting Sapphire's attention. "You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday?" Sapphire nodded, remembering that day. "Well, the place where we found it was a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon changes each time you go into it. There's a different layout and different items every time you enter! If you faint in the middle of a dungeon, you lose half of your money... You can even lose half your items or more... Finally, you get kicked right out. They're very strange places." Spark started to smile brightly. "But every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover! They really are fantastic places to go exploring!"

Chatot was slightly surprised at how much Spark knew about mystery dungeons. "Well! You're quite informed, aren't you!", Chatot exclaimed and smiled. "That makes things much easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons." Chatot turned to the bulletin board and started looking. "So...let's look for a job that you should preform!" He kept looking and saw a job that perked his interest. "Ah, yes. Maybe this will do?" He took the job from the board and handed it to Spark. "Oh, really? Let's read it!", Spark said as he looked at the job. Sapphire went up to Spark to look at the job as well.

_Hello! My name is Spoink!_

_An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself...to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help, exploration team members!_

_From Spoink_

Sapphire couldn't help but droop her ears at what the job said. Who would even do such a thing to an innocent Pokemon? Looking to the side, she knew from Spark's look on his face that he was thinking the same thing. She then remembered yesterday when Spark's Relic Fragment was taken. She just knew it.

They had to take this job.

She and Spark looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Sapphire looked at Chatot seriously and knew what she had to say.

"We'll do it. When can we start?"

* * *

Sapphire and Spark were now in front of the entrance to the bluff, which they already learned that it was called Drenched Bluff. "This must be the bluff's entrance.", Spark said. Sapphire nodded in reply. "Looks like it.", she replied. Spark looked at Sapphire. "Spoink's mission description said the pearl is deep down on the B7F level. It sounds like a seriously dangerous place. Let's be careful. Let's do our best, Sapphire!" Sapphire and Spark both nodded and they entered the bluff.

Just like Beach Cave, there was quite a lot of light in the area. The area almost seemed like Beach Cave, only without the sand.

Sapphire and Spark were walking in the bluff in silence. There didn't seem to be any aggressive Pokemon around, yet. While Sapphire was observing the surroundings in case there was anything out of the ordinary, Spark was quietly thinking about what Sapphire did at the guild. The way she stood in front of him and the seriousness on her face just made him confused. Why did she do that? It wasn't like a fight was gonna break out. They were apprentices at the guild now, so why would she stand in front of him protectively when Loudred was telling them they were late?

Spark knew he had to ask about it to Sapphire now, but before he could do it, an Anorith leaped out and was about to use Scratch on Spark. "Spark, look out!", Sapphire shouted as she jumped in front of him.

She took the Scratch attack on the head.

Sapphire winced in pain as the Anorith prepared to use Scratch again. "Sapphire!", Spark shouted as he jumped in the air. "Thundershock!" Spark shot out electricity from his body and shot it at Anorith.

It hit the Anorith straight on the chest.

The Anorith collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious. Spark landed on all fours as he ran to Sapphire, who was rubbing her head slightly. "Sapphire, are you all right?", Spark asked worriedly. Sapphire looked at Spark and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Spark.", Sapphire replied calmly. "My head's a little sore, but I'll make it." "Why did you do that, Sapphire?", Spark decided to finally ask. "You were sort of doing the same thing this morning, but why?" Sapphire looked at Spark and replied, "I'm...not too sure." Sapphire walked ahead while Spark followed her. "I guess it's because I'm protective over you. I don't want you to get hurt badly."

Spark just looked at her, finally understanding what Sapphire meant. She was willing to use her own body as a shield for her friends, even if it meant taking serious damage on herself. That made Spark admire her even more. The way she would bravely stand by her friends, protect them and stand up to any bad Pokemon, without even flinching. Spark smiled at the thought.

Yes, maybe one day, he'll be like Sapphire.

'I'll make you proud, Sapphire.', Spark thought to himself. 'I'll be brave, just like you.' Sapphire just kept looking around, until a sparkle in the distance caught her eye. "What's that?", she said, bringing Spark out of his thoughts. "Huh?", Spark just said confusingly. Sapphire pointed to the sparkle. "That light over there.", Sapphire replied. "Let's have a look." With that, Sapphire ran towards the sparkle, with Spark following behind. "Sapphire, wait up!", Spark shouted, trying to catch up. Sapphire looked behind her and skidded to a halt. "Sorry, Spark. I guess I got carried away.", Sapphire apologised. Spark panted slightly as he looked at Sapphire. "No need to apologise. I just didn't expect you to run that fast.", Spark just said, regaining his breath. He looked up ahead and saw something on the ground. "Oh! Look at that!", he exclaimed as he went towards the item on the ground. Sapphire followed and saw what was on the ground.

There was a pink pearl on the ground, sparkling away.

"Hey Spark, do you think that's...", Sapphire trailed at her sentence. Spark knew what she meant to say and nodded. "This must be Spoink's pearl.", he said. Spark went up to the pearl, picked it up and put it in his Treasure Bag. Spark looked at Sapphire. "Let's hurry back with it!", Spark said as Sapphire just nodded. With that, they both started to walk back to the entrance, happy that they've found what they were looking for.

* * *

Back at Wigglytuff's Guild, Sapphire and Spark were in the guild with Spoink, who was thanking them for finding his pearl.

He was a grey, piglike Pokemon with black eyes. He has small arms, a large grey nose, small ears and instead of legs, he has a spring like tail. Sapphire noticed the pearl they gave him was put onto his head.

"That pearl must be propped on my head, you see.", Spoink explained to them. "I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps." Indeed, both Sapphire and Spark saw bruises covering Spoink's body, as well as dings and bumps. "But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!" Spoink approached Sapphire and gave her a Protein, a Calcium, an Iron and finally, 2,000 Poke.

Spark's eyes widened at how much money they were given. "Oh, wow! 2,000 Poke?!", Spark exclaimed. Sapphire just looked at Spark confusingly. "All this money is for us?" Spoink looked at Spark and nodded. "Of course! Of course!", Spoink replied. "That's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell!", Spoink the bounced away, leaving Sapphire, Spark and Chatot, who was just watching the whole thing.

Sapphire and Spark looked at each other, Sapphire with a confused look, and Spark with an amazed look. "We're rich, Sapphire!", Spark exclaimed. "We got rich just like that!" "Well done, team!", Chatot said, finally deciding to speak up. He went up to Sapphire and held his wing out. "Now hand that money over, if you please!" Spark looked at Chatot, shocked. "Huh?!", Spark just said as Sapphire handed the money over to Chatot. Chatot turned around and sorted out the money. "Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see!", Chatot explained. "And your team's share of the money comes out this much...!" Chatot turned back to Sapphire and gave her...

...200 Poke instead.

"Huh?! We only keep 200 Poke?", Spark exclaimed even more. "That's awful!" Chatot looked at Spark. "Well that's the guild's rule. You simply have to accept it!", Chatot just said. Spark sweat-dropped at the reply and moaned under his breath. Sapphire just looked at each of them with a confused look on her face.

'What's Poke?'

* * *

It had just about gone dark in the guild and Sapphire and Spark were in their beds. Sapphire was lying in her bed, looking out of the window into the night sky. Spark turned to look at Sapphire and decided to break the silence.

"Listen, Sapphire...", Spark started to say. Sapphire's ears perked and she looked at Spark. "Wasn't today hectic? So much happened!" Sapphire nodded in reply. "But I'm relieved that our first job was a success. It was really upsetting how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money... That's just the cost of training, I guess. We can't do anything about it. But what made me really happy today, though, was getting thanked by Spoink!"

Sapphire smiled at the memory. Spoink's happy face when they got his pearl back just lifted her spirit. Spark started to yawn. "I'm getting sleepy." Spark turned away from Sapphire and started to curl up. "I'm going to sleep. Let's try our best again tomorrow. Good night, Sapphire..." With that, nothing else could be heard except for Spark's quiet breathing. 'I guess he's asleep now.', Sapphire thought as she looked back at the night sky.

She started to wonder back to her memory loss. Loads of questions were in her head the more she thought about it. "Who am I, truly?", she quietly questioned herself. "How did I get here? How come I'm no longer human?" She knew that questioning herself wasn't going to get her answers. She already knew where her answers lie.

...Her memories.

She had to get them back. The question was...how?


End file.
